Lars Ümlaüt
Lars Ümlaüt is a character from the Guitar Hero series, representing the Extreme/Black Metal genre - particularly the Scandinavian regional scenes. He is inspired by Abbath (Immortal), using Metallica's drummer: Lars Ulrich. His name also recalls the so-called Heavy Metal Umlaut, seen with the likes of Motörhead, Turbonegro, Queensrÿche and (parodically) Spınal Tap (umlaut over the N). His face paint is from typical "corpse paint" that many Black Metal artists do onstage. Since his first appearance in Guitar Hero II, he has appeared again in Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock, Guitar Hero: Aerosmith, Guitar Hero World Tour, Guitar Hero: Metallica, Guitar Hero: Smash Hits, and Guitar Hero 5 but was excluded from Band Hero. Outfits Guitar Hero II His first outfit is him without a shirt, with black pants, blonde hair, and face paint, much like his outfit "Black Metal" in Guitar Hero III. His second outfit, called Gargoyles, is him with facepaint again, and he is in a green gargoyle suit, witch is likely inspired by the monster costumes of thrash metal band GWAR. In fact, in the 10-song demo, if the game is hacked to allow access to career mode and to unlock everything, this outfit is labeled "LARS'S GWARGOYLES". Guitar Hero III His first outfit is Black Metal and is similar to his appearance in the second game. The styles are: Dyed Black, Bleach Blonde, Phantom and Thunda. His second outfit is Viking and Lars now has a beard and horned helmet. The styles are: Natural, Barbaric, Icy and Freedom. His Freedom outfit pays homage to the movie Braveheart. Guitar Hero World Tour Lars has shoulders on the sides and a spikey thingey on his belly, black pants, and black shoes that has spikes downward. Torso : Black Metal Warrior Pants : Well Protected Shoes : Shot In The Foot Accessories : Pin Pad (left arm), War Hammer (right arm) Guitar Hero: Metallica Lars is wearing a less revealing black armor with metal plating, blonde hair, and spiked boots. Torso: Ready For Battle Pants: Dangling Straps Shoes: Spiked Highs Accessories: Rings (left arm) and Tape (right arm) Guitars: Any Guitar Hero: Smash Hits Lars wears the same outfit from Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock and Guitar Hero World Tour. His Pin Pad and War Hammer are grey in the Wii and Playstation 2 versions but both turn black if you color one of them black. Guitar Hero 5 Lars wears an outfit similar to his Guitar Hero 2 likeness but with larger horns and more hair. It is called "Tundra Beast". He also has other outfits by completing challenges. His other outfits includes a "Grendel", "Soldier of Faroe", and "Valhalla Battledress". Biography Lock the doors and board the windows, Lars Ümlaüt is coming for you. An intimidating presence, the Norwegian-born Ümlaüt describes himself as a force for you to be doing the reckoning with! -- Guitar Hero II in-game bio After an overwhelmingly warm debut a year ago, Lars needed time to cool off. Ready the longboats and crank up the metal. Lars is prepared to reverse the effects of global warming with his icy world tour. -- Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock, Guitar Hero: Aerosmith, Guitar Hero World Tour, Guitar Hero Metallica, and Guitar Hero: Smash Hits in-game bio Songs *"Waidmanns Heil" Rammstein *"I'm Broken" Pantera *"Calling" Strung Out *"Bloodlines" Dethklok *"Dancing Through Sunday" AFI *"Hard To See" Five Finger Death Punch *"Psychosocial" Slipknot *"Ties That Bind" Alter Bridge *"Ravenous" Atreyu *"Paranoid" (Live) Metallica&Ozzy Osbourne (Encore) Trivia *His last name, Umlaut, refers to the marks above the 'u's'. This style of writing is most common in German, Scandinavian names. Lars is Norwegian, and black metal is also very strong of a genre in Scandinavian countries, so this suits him, even though the Norwegian language doesn't actually use Umlauts. *He appears to be based apon the lead singer of the Norweigian Black Metal Band, Immortal. Category:The Pigs's guitarist Category:Characters